Let It Snow
by Cyllya
Summary: A Tai/Kari story. No, it's not romance! *shudders* Kind of holiday-themed, but there's no real mention of Christmas or whatever. Happy [insert winter holiday celebrated here] everyone!


Let it Snow

by Seruyamon

A/N: Is everyone writing a Christmas fic? Most are humor or romance. What do you call this? Sorry if I got the words to the song wrong. ^_^; --Seruyamon

***

"What?" Tai Kamiya demanded into the phone receiver loud enough to make his eight-year-old sister jump. He asked, "You've got to be kidding me!" A long time, "Okay, I'll be right there." He hung the phone up and muttered a few choice phrases.

"Shouldn't say those words, Tai," Kari piped up, making _him_ jump as he remembered she was right behind him.

"Uh, forget you heard that!" Tai laughed innocently, patting her head.

"'Kay," said Kari, "Where are you going?"

"Mom and Dad need me for something," Tai said, "The car broke down and I have to help carry things home… or help push the car…." He sighed miserably, "They're only a few blocks away."

"But what about me?" Kari asked.

"You'll stay here."

"You're leaving me alone?" she looked extremely sorrowful. 

"You can't go three hours without reminding me about how much of a big girl you are," Tai smiled, "You'll be fine by yourself for an hour or two."

"Okay," Kari said quietly. She suddenly lowered her head. 

Tai raised her head by her chin and saw that here eyes were a bit teary. He asked, "What's wrong, Kari? I'll be back in a while."

"I know," she said, "Go help Mom and Dad…. How come we have to be in a hotel room?"

"So we can visit all of our relatives for the holidays," Tai said. He laughed, "We can't bring our whole _apartment_ to Sapporo. We have a nice room though; it's got a fireplace to keep you warm and everything."

"Okay," Kari mumbled. She tried to hide her eyes, but Tai saw the tears anyway.

"Kari," he knelt by her, "Don't worry. I'll be right back."

"Can I come with you?" she asked.

"Nah, it's too cold out," he said cheerfully, dreading the thought himself.

"Please?"

"No," he said. He lifted her up and carried her around the couch, laying her on it. He said, "Now just lay here and go to sleep. It's… nine o'clock, you should be able to get a nap." He smiled and headed for the door. He took his coat and other assorted winter accessories, appearing to gain at least twenty pounds by the time he was done.

He looked back at his little sister, seeing the reflection of the fire glinting of her teary brown eyes. He moved back to her and stroked her hair from behind the couch.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Nothing."

"Come on, what's bugging you?"

It was several seconds before she answered, "I don't like to be alone in strange places."

"But the DigiWorld didn't bug you to tears," Tai pointed out.

"I wasn't alone," she said, "I always had Gatomon and TK by me."

Tai considered his answer before he laughed and pushed on his shoulder, saying, "Come on, it's the holidays. Cheer up! I have to go help Mom and Dad, and I don't want to picture you moping here."

"Go help them," she said.

"Okay," he said, "See you in a couple hours." He shuffled out the door. A few seconds later, he came stomping back in. He pointed at Kari and said, "Look, cheer up now, or else."

Kari forced a half-smile.

Tai took off his winter gear and piled it near the door. He came around to the front of her and said, "Last chance. Be happy or I'll be forced to take drastic measures."

"Uhn," she moaned. She flopped over onto her stomach.

"I'm warning you!"

"…."

"You asked for it!" he rolled her over and quickly slipped his hand under her arms. She yelp in alarm as he lifted her of the couch.

"Put me down!" she squeaked, quickly getting her wish. He sat her down and pulled on her arms to do a fake dance.

Though being rather tone-deaf, he sang, "Put a little holiday in your heart! Put a little shuffle in your step! Sing a little song that you can see; with a melody you can't forget!"

Kari squealed/groaned loudly and attempted to pull away.

"What, you don't like that song?" he asked mockingly. He spun her around and hugged her from behind. His ability to sing the proper note seemed to magically improve as he sang, "Oh, the weather outside is frightful; but the fire is so delightful. But as long as you love me so; let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"

* * *

"Well, the fire is slowly dyin',

And my dear we're still goodbye-in',

But as long as you love me so,

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow…."

Tai sang the last verse of the millionth repeat of that song softly as he stroked Kari's hair. He was sitting on the couch with his little sister curled in his lap. The fire _was_ dying; the light in the room instantly flickered out as it burned out completely.

After a few seconds of darkness, he whispered, "Kari?"

There was no response. The digital clock on the end table said '9:43.' He lift her long enough to get up before bundling a few blankets on her, kissing her forehead, and leaving with his winter clothes.

There was still a lot of wind and snow out. It might be considered a mild blizzard, but it wasn't quite that bad. It was cold, nonetheless, but with some inner fuzzy feeling of warmth.

__

Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow….

***

Thanks for reading my fanfic, I love reviews ^_^. Could you please read my original story, [A Flight on Broken Wings][1]? I want some opinions before I finish it, but originals never get much attention. Thank you.

Summery: In the time of heroes and magic, there was seclusion and prejudice. A girl, forced to live in a place she doesn't belong, is hated and ridiculed—but now, the powers of belief shall be shown, pure determination shall prevail, and a demon shall prove herself an angel.

   [1]: http://www.members.fanfiction.net:88/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=220911



End file.
